Tribal Wars
Welcome to the Commonwealth's official Tribal Wars wikia page, this page will be an encyclopedia of information about all of the raids the Commonwealth has done in Tribal Wars and Tribal Wars 2. There will be contain information about old events, tactics you can use in-game or good knowledge about certain players. You can also find information about certain worlds, for example World 64 or Castel del Monto, this allows newfriends to follow along when oldfriends give and hint to information about how something is meant to be. If an oldfriend ever mentions a name of someone whom you might not know, you can always look up players on the wikia and you might find the required knowledge. What is the Commonwealth of /b/? The commonwealth of /b/ is a large group of users from 4chan (primarily the /b/ community), who have been raiding the online browser game Tribal Wars for some time. Around October/November 2012 the raid in World 64 started. When the raid started, the tribes were filled to the brim with new players and the raid was quickly deemed a success, but unfortunately the good times ended just as swiftly. A lot of new players gave up or just didn't feel like they had the time and as they gave up the tribes they were members of slowly lost their strength. Luckily a good set of strong and dedicated players kept playing the game, this meant that the tribes went from quantity to quality and that a lot of the oldfriends playing in the World 64 kept contact even after the world had ended. Unfortunately the Commonwealth slowly died out when a lot of people gave up on the idea of the Commonwealth and started joining normalfriend tribes, which also meant all tactics and secrets from the Commonwealth were dealt out freely. Shortly after the raid on World 64, a raid on World 66 begun, the raid didn't last long as people weren't particularly prepared for the new world and most stated that they should wait for the next world. After the long wait, World 67 started, fortunately this lasted longer and a lot of new players begun here. Alas it ended swiftly because it had the same flaws as World 66, as described on the wiki page which can be seen by clicking on the link. Later on, people moved to World 69 where they believed in a better future, common recruiting and hopefully; rustle some jimmies. Several coups and betrayals by the faggots known as Tyrone, Cheese and Adriaan, however, broke the seemingly bright future there as well. Most of the oldfags were now sick of the game and those that weren't gay enough to actually start playing it seriously all quit. World 73 was also a breeding ground for trolling on an epic scale, quickly raided and dominated by an alliance of 12 tribes. The victory however was short lived not lasting more than a month. Today (December, 2014), the Commonwealth of /b/ has re-initiated their raid on Tribal Wars, this time on the new Tribal Wars 2 on a server called Castel del Monto, which compared to the earlier is a newer version filled with new rustle opportunities. I, CyberPolice, have now requested the founder title in hope that we can revive this wiki and forever have memories of the Commonwealth, whether in Tribal Wars or Tribal Wars 2. In November 2016, the Commonwealth started a new raid on the server Winterstein, with users from /b/, /pol/ and /r9k/ joining forces. The Commonwealth enjoyed a rejuvenated level of enthusiasm for the game through a combination of factors. The trolling of the Yakuza Tribe, the use of a Discord server and some german-language inspiration is driving the Commonwealth to victory. Notable events include betrayal by the Jew-Bird, LE TOUCAN, and the Shekelnacht.